The Downfall of the Light
by HappiGoLucki616
Summary: COMPLETE! Lucius and Narcissa are in Azkaban and Dumbledore dies. Ginny joins the Dark Side and it's up to Draco and Harry to save her. But will they win when the Dark Side is at its strongest? Plz R&R! ONE SHOT!


**The Downfall of the Light**

****

          The deatheater was dragged in front while his wife lagged behind. A boy watched from a distance.

"But mother was innocent!" he cried. "She was innocent." But no one heard him. They weren't supposed to.

The boy walked back the remaining paces to Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts.

"Good morning, Draco," greeted Albus.

"Good morning, Professor," replied Draco weakly. "Why did they do it?"

"They didn't care that she wasn't in on it. All that mattered was that she had never stopped it. So that to them was as if she was in on the matter the whole time, Draco. She let him kill all those innocent muggles and bystanders," Dumbledore said in a hushed voice.

"But it's not fair!" Draco cried. 

"Lots of things in life aren't fair, my boy. All we can do is try to fight them and stay true to ourselves," Dumbledore commented. "I have a favor to ask of you, Draco," at this Draco looked up, "I am an old man and my time of going is soon. You have seen many tribulations and wicked things and I believe you have the strength to do this favor."

"What is it?" Draco asked, interested.

"Young Ginny Weasley is having troubles. It seems that all the influence on her has changed her. Instead of growing up to be a bright young lady, she is choosing the dark path. I am afraid that she might fall with my death and join Voldemort. You must bring her back if it happens," Dumbledore said.

"The littlest weasel going to the Dark Side? You must be joking, Professor," Draco said.

"Ah, but I am not. See for yourself. Follow her around these remaining weeks of my life and see it with your eyes. Please save her before it's too late," Dumbledore stated. Draco cocked his head to one side then returned it to its normal position.

"Alright, I'll check it out. But what makes you so sure that I don't want to join the Dark Lord," Draco asked.

"Because you have seen the horrid things that follow him and his men. They have sent your own parents to Azkaban for the dementors kiss. Do you want to join them there?" asked Dumbledore. Draco stood up and walked out the door, but before leaving he looked back at Dumbledore and saw the little twinkle in his eyes that always annoyed Draco. But this time it seemed like a spark of hope. Draco smirked and walked on.

He ran through the hallways until he reached the Great Hall. He spotted Ginny seated next to Colin chatting non-stop. Then she got up and left the Great Hall. Draco followed.

She walked through the halls quietly and no one seemed to notice her. Then hopefully no one will notice the blond boy behind her. She took a turn and landed in the Room of Requirements. Draco knew of this room thanks to Harry in his 5th year, so he followed Ginny inside. But now she was bound to see him. Luckily, the room held an invisibility cloak which he took quickly and draped it around himself. Ginny walked up to a bookshelf, took out a book, and fell down on the beanie bag to read. 

Draco walked up to the bookshelves and looked at the books. _101 ways to kill someone, 5 top ways to torture, How to master the killing curse, The rise of Evil, _and _Voldemort's Life Biography. _

She's crazy! He thought to himself. He walked over to see what she was reading. It was a book full of the worst spells known. Draco felt like pulling the book from her hands, but stopped himself from doing so. He decided to keep following the littlest Weasley and see how far she would go.

Every day when he had time he would follow. He had taken the invisibility cloak so it was all too easy for him. She would go into that room and read, practice curses, and just lay down to sleep. Months passed and it happened.

Dumbledore died.

It was a quiet June day. No one had expected it except for Draco. He had been visiting Dumbledore almost every day. But he hadn't known the exact day of the death. Everyone mourned that day. School was cancelled and kids were seen roaming the halls helplessly. McGonagall was moved up to Headmistress and Hermione was offered the Transfiguration job after she graduated and she had gladly accepted. But one thing made Draco sick.

Ginny was so full of glee the day Dumbledore had died. He had thought that after all those years the muggle-loving Weasleys had raised her, she would've had more respect for the old man. Even Draco had gained more respect for him. But no, Ginny was as happy as can be. 

Draco found her in the Room of Requirement. But this time as he entered with her, the room was full of party favors! Hats, noisemakers, and food! Even music! She put Get the Party Started by Pink (Which Draco found really annoying) and started to dance. Draco felt like killing her but fought the urge. He sat down and waited for her fiesta to end. 

The end of the school year came and Draco graduated. Now he wasn't able to follow Ginny everywhere so he waited for her to end school. Luckily, he didn't have to wait for long because she dropped out. He spotted her one day in front of his house and that could only mean one thing: she was waiting for the Death Eater meetings. All the meetings were always held in the Malfoys house. Perfect, now he could offer her a place to stay and maybe spy on her for longer hours. 

"Miss Weasley," said a voice from behind her. She turned around and jumped.

"Malfoy! You startled me!" she cried.

"Why I was just about to ask you to step inside," Draco said politely. He put his hand out and she took it.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden, Malfoy," Ginny said with venom in her voice.

"Because I have seen you and what you want to do. You want to join the Dark Lord and I am here to warn you." She yanked her hand out of his.

"Warn me? Of what? That this isn't a position for a girl? Well too bad Malfoy! I'm joining and you have no say in it whatsoever!" with that she marched away angrily into _his_ mansion.

"That's my house!" he exclaimed.

"So what! I was told to meet here!" she cried back and entered inside. 

Draco felt hopeless now. So he decided to do one thing he thought he'd never do in his life.

"Please! You know I would never sink this low unless I really need to! Please! She really is in trouble! If she joins, she'll be at the dispose of a mirthless man!" Draco pleaded with the boy in front of him.

"I'm supposed to believe that Ginny Weasley is trapped in your mansion and doing deals with Voldemort? How do I know this isn't a set-up to get me caught?" the boy rebounded.

"Because, oh for crimes sake please come!" Draco begged. He was really desperate. He dropped on his two knees. "Come on! Wouldn't you like to beat him and finally show your stronger! Please!" 

The boy sat back in his chair and considered the choice.

"Fine, I'll go," Harry said. They got up and left the room.

Draco walked up to his mansion and got in first. It was a horrid sight. Harry walked in after him.

Voldemort sat in the middle in a huge throne with Ginny by his side. About 10 deatheaters surrounded him. 

"Ah, Draco, have you finally decided to join me like wise Ginny has?" asked Voldemort. Harry took his cue. He whipped out his wand.

But Voldemort was already ready.

"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Voldemort. Harry dropped cold dead on the floor. All the hope fled from Draco.

"Now, Draco, will you join me?" asked Voldemort.

"N-no," stated Draco though his heart told him to say yes.

"What?" asked Voldemort.

"I said no!" he cried. Voldemort took one look at Ginny and nodded. She got up gracefully and walked over to Draco.

"I've been practicing for a long time and you've seen me do it. Now I get to do it to you! Avada Kedavra!" she cried.

Draco fell to the floor. All hope was gone from the earth.

For once Voldemort had won.

Evil had won.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**I know it seemed short to me and I don't know if I really like it but I had to post it! My conscience said to do it! So here it is! Plz review! It's a one shot so I wont update it! I mite rewrite it if I think itll turn out better! But this is the one and only chappie! Plz review! Thanks!**


End file.
